


i walked with you once upon a dream

by enbycupcake



Series: fairy tale aus [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Illustrated, Multi, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Prince Finn was cursed as a baby to fall into a deep slumber upon pricking his finger on a sewing needle. This was how his story played out.





	i walked with you once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Once Upon a Dream, and this little AU happened. I tried writing it akin to how some children's books are written, so the titles and most of the shortness are on purpose. Luke's trans so that's how he and Lando are able to conceive Finn.
> 
> The illustration at the end is a crop of the cover I made for this. It's over [here](http://enbycupcake.tumblr.com/post/160110504492/a-star-wars-retelling-of-the-sleeping-beauty) on tumblr.

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a royal family who wanted a child. Kings Luke and Lando tried very hard, visiting the kingdom’s finest doctor to try to conceive. The day the doctor’s efforts were successful was celebrated by the whole of the nobility. 

Prince Finn was born on the brightest morning of the year. His bronze eyes were the warmest in the land, and his cry the loudest. King Lando cried as King Luke held their son; this was truly the happiest he had ever been. 

The kings decided to share their joy with the kingdom. A ball was called, everyone invited into the palace. Food was prepared; the fine cutlery put out. 

Little Prince Finn was blessed by all of King Lando and King Luke’s friends and family. Queen Leia offered the gift of determination. King Consort Han bestowed the gift of luck. Knight Chewbacca gave the gift of strength. Knight Artoo granted the gift of loyalty. Noble Threepio bequest the gift of esteem. Granduncle Obi-Wan wished his grandnephew the gift of quick thought. Grandfather Anakin crafted the gift of empathy. 

The prince was bubbly with all the attention. But before the last gift of his could be uttered into existence, the throne room doors were thrust open. An angry force entered; it was Kylo Ren, former prince and estranged son of Queen Leia and King Consort Han. 

He was insulted by all the joy and love for his cousin. Spiteful, he cursed Prince Finn to a dreadful death by the mundane: on the cusp of adulthood, he would prick his finger on a sewing needle and instantly drop dead before he hit the floor. 

Aghast, King Luke ordered Kylo Ren from the kingdom, his light sword at the ready. It wasn’t needed; Kylo Ren willingly left, laughing all the while. Rushing to his child’s side, King Luke held tight to his husband’s hand. King Lando turned to the last one left to offer Prince Finn his gift. In his eyes was a request. 

Grandmother Padmé stepped up to the baby’s cradle, her hand falling onto her son’s shoulder. She looked down at her grandson, at his round face so full of life, and pulled every ounce of love she had from her body. She gifted Prince Finn the gift of slumber instead of death, the gift to be woken from his curse. 

The ball ended after Padmé joined her sons on the floor by the cradle, the whole family a thin thread of worry. Prince Finn laughed on, unaware of the cruel curse placed upon him. 

He blossomed as he grew. Prince Finn excelled in his classes, and he was loved by his peers. All that he could ask for was provided him within the Kings’ limits. There was nothing Prince Finn couldn’t do if he set his mind to it, especially with his friend, Rey, by his side. The two of them danced through life together, hands held tight. 

The day Prince Finn pricked his finger, the curse inevitable, he’d been mending a wound of Rey’s. They had just finished settling a squabble in the square when it had turned violent. While in a kind townsperson’s home to care for Rey, Prince Finn had accidentally reached too far to the right, hitting their sewing needle instead of the bacta patch he wanted. 

The last thing he heard was Rey’s screams. After that, nothing. 

Little echoes of a stream are the next thing Prince Finn was aware of. The water was crystal, and he was alone. He didn’t know how he got here. Looking around, Prince Finn realized that he was in a forest. He wondered through the trees, trying to find his friend. 

The forest grew less and less pleasant the longer he walked. The trees and the flowers withered, and brambles and thorns sprung up in their place. But deep within, Prince Finn found someone. He ran towards them.

The person was startled to see him. Prince Finn came to a stop, eagerly smiling; it had felt like an eternity he’d been alone walking through the forest. He introduced himself. Prince Finn’s new companion said his name was Poe, and he told Prince Finn that the last thing he remembered was heading to bed. He said that he’s happy to not be alone, at least, in this weirdness. Prince Finn agreed. 

The two talked as they tried to explore more of the forest. Following Poe’s lead, Prince Finn noted that the level of brambles and thorns seemed to decrease compared to the way he came. He was startled when, mid-sentence, Poe blinked out of existence beside him.

Trying to find his new friend was fruitless. Prince Finn only found more trees and bramble. 

The young prince kept journeying through the forest. He wouldn’t give up hope, and he still had to find Rey. Once he stumbled into a clearing, he decided to take rest. It wouldn’t do to run himself into exhaustion; he couldn’t help his friends if he had no energy. 

Prince Finn realized that he was no longer alone. Cautiously taking in the surrounding, he found it only his new friend. Prince Finn quickly stood up and ran to take Poe in his arms. Poe was just as eager to embrace.

The two surmised that they must be conversing in dreams; Poe was back where he thought he was before waking up in the forest, and Prince Finn remembered his curse. Not knowing what to do, the two returned to exploring. 

Every night, Poe joined the prince. Throughout the day, Prince Finn continued to look around the forest; surely there was something in the dreamland that could help him wake up. He had to return to Rey and his kingdom. Poe helped when he was there, his voice and his presence soothing to Prince Finn’s growing worry at his task. 

The night Rey appeared before him, Prince Finn cried. Rey ran up to grab him, her fingers tight on his jacket. Prince Finn clung even tighter to his friend. 

The Kings had returned his body to the palace; he’s sleeping peacefully in his bed. Laughing in-between his tears, Prince Finn asked how long it’s been. Rey looked him in the eye. He had been asleep for a year now, and Kylo Ren had returned to the kingdom. The man was even angrier than he was at the ball celebrating Prince Finn’s birth, all those years ago.

Feeling his determination grow, Prince Finn asked if there was anything Rey could think of to wake him up. Rey knew nothing; no one in the kingdom did. 

So Prince Finn’s dream life continued on, the trees growing more and more outnumbered by brambles as his kingdom in the real world shook. Poe walked with him, as did Rey. Prince Finn felt himself grow closer and closer to each every night, the long walks while talking about strategies for his kingdom and nothing at all a thing he cherished. 

The first time Rey and Poe were asleep at the same time, Prince Finn laughed at their confusion and rejoiced at how quickly the two got along. Nights where both of his friends visited him at the same time became more and more common. 

Curious, Prince Finn wondered why their sleeping schedules where synchronizing. Poe told him that he wanted to see him in the waking world; Prince Finn wore his family crest and constantly talked of his kingdom’s affairs – it wasn’t hard to figure out which kingdom Poe had to travel to. Laughing, Prince Finn reminded him that he won’t be as much of a delight. 

Prince Finn was alone when the last tree withered. Drawing everything he had, he cried out. His kingdom needed him. 

Waking up was gasping in the purest breath of air he’s ever had. The first thing Prince Finn saw was the cautious smiles of Poe and Rey. Each of his hands was clasped tightly in one of theirs, Rey’s fingers in his hair and Poe’s cupping his face. Prince Finn cried in relief. He had woken up at last.

His fathers the kings rejoiced. King Lando helped him out of bed and hugged him tight. King Luke embraced him just the same, his hands on Prince Finn’s face like his husband before him. Prince Finn rested his forehead against his father’s before pulling away – the kingdom was in trouble. 

Gathering his light sword, Prince Finn was joined by both Rey and Poe. Together, they faced down Kylo Ren, his form monstrous. The former son was transformed; instead of his cousin, Prince Finn stood below a dragon. He took the first strike.

Once it was over, Prince Finn, Rey, and Poe stood victorious. Prince Finn cried out in happiness. He swung Rey around in his arms, and then he did the same to Poe. His kingdom was saved. They were all safe. 

Smiling, Rey took his hand in hers. Poe took his other hand. They led the prince home, plans for the future whispered between them. There was so much more to do now that Prince Finn was awake. 


End file.
